Blitz Ace
.]] '''Blitz Ace' ( or ) is Tidus's strongest Overdrive from the Swordplay command debuting in Final Fantasy X. It starts with eight consecutive slashes to a single target, somewhat similar to Cloud Strife's Omnislash and Squall Leonhart's Lion Heart, and finishes with Tidus kicking a blitzball, which explodes on contact with the opponent. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X Tidus can use Blitz Ace after he executes 80 Overdrives. Tidus charges and then leaps at one enemy in slow-motion. He executes eight sword attacks on the enemy, plants his sword in the ground and leaps into the air, using the hilt of the planted sword as leverage. One of the female party members throws a blitzball to him, and the Overdrive meter appears. Whoever throws the ball is determined by affection mechanics. If the meter is stopped, Tidus kicks the ball at the enemy, which explodes on contact. If the meter is not stopped, Tidus misses the kick and falls to the ground. If the Overdrive is performed underwater, Tidus will simply swim away and kick the ball. Final Fantasy X-2 In the International and ''HD Remaster versions of the game, Tidus can be fought in the Fiend Arena and will use Blitz Ace against the party. When Tidus is recruited into the team, the game's A.I. will randomly choose him to perform Blitz Ace. The final boss, Shuyin, uses a similar move called "Terror of Zanarkand". ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Though not a true appearance of the ability, there is an allusion to it. Blitz Ace is an auto-ability exclusive to Guardian's Protector shield. When defending for a certain amount of time, Lightning is buffed with Bravery and Faith. Dissidia Final Fantasy Blitz Ace is Tidus's EX Burst. Tidus starts the attack with its usual sword combo, but since he is alone, instead of someone throwing the blitzball to him, he hurls it in a manner that it rebounds off the opponent and into the air towards him as it becomes enveloped in energy. As he starts an overhead kick, the player must stop a moving cursor as close to the center of Tidus's Overdrive meter as they can. The closer they are to the center, the more Bravery damage Tidus does as he launches the blitzball at the opponent with the bicycle kick shot, consuming them in an explosion of light that deals HP damage. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Blitz Ace returns serving as Tidus's EX Burst with unchanged effects. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Blitz Ace is Tidus's exclusive skill, learned at Level 40. During BMS, whenever a boss-type enemy enters Blitz Ace activates automatically to inflict damage based on Tidus's Strength and Agility. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Blitz Ace returns as an exclusive skill for Tidus. It effects are unchanged. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Explorers The Blitz Ace can be used by Tidus as part of a Crystal Drive attack. Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Tidus's ''Dissidia art card can use Blitz Ace for a cost of two Water CP and discarding another Tidus card. Blitz Ace grants Tidus Brave until the end of the turn, and the turn Blitz Ace is used he can attack an amount of times equal to the damage the player has received. Gallery Etymology Trivia *Blitzball is based on . Blitz Ace's last attack sequence alludes to one of the most famous football tricks: the . Category:Limit Breaks Category:Final Fantasy X Abilities Category:Overdrives